Items held loosely in the cargo area of a car often prove problematic when in transit. Loose items may cause damage or become damaged by moving freely whilst the vehicle is in motion. These items may include, but are not limited to, items that are prone to being damaged, causing damage or creating a mess in the cargo area. They also include heavy items, breakable or fragile items, items of awkward shape, items that may spill their contents. These may include for example potted plants, laptops, wheelchairs, push-chairs, cool-boxes, sports equipment or items (e.g. football, rugby ball, scooters, skateboards etc.), items of shopping (e.g. bottles, tins, foodstuffs, etc.), luggage.
These items if left loose may become damaged or cause damage to other items during transit. The movement of such items within the cargo area may also cause annoyance or anxiety to the driver or passengers of the vehicle.
The devices and products that are available that aim to solve this problem consist of boxes which aim to hold items secure and other products that feature fold up flaps and interior walls that are used to create compartments within the product that can hold items when placed within.
These products are limited to small items or several small items but do not work effectively unless a box or particular compartment is full to the point that there are enough items to prevent other items from moving within that compartment.
The movement of the vehicle can still cause these items to move around within the box or compartmentalized storage unit, or, if movement of the vehicle is sudden enough the box or other storage unit may slide or move around the cargo area also.
The invention therefore is a solid plastic freestanding wall that can secure items against the side wall of a cargo area whilst itself being affixed to the floor of the cargo area.